


One Last Question

by krazykitkat



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Any more questions?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Question

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: One Last Question  
> AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat  
> RATING: G  
> DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled.  
> THANKS: To Rhonda for the title and saying it worked as a stand-alone.  
> Written 2004.

"Any more questions?" She scanned the gaggle, spying a face that shouldn't be there at the back of the room. "Okay. You'll have the pleasure of my company again at two."

She started to pull her briefing notes back into order, but was interrupted.

"CJ, I have a question."

"That voice is very familiar." She didn't look up from the papers. "But if my memory serves me, it doesn't have clearance to ask questions during briefings."

"Which is why I waited until the briefing ended."

A murmur of laughter spread through the press corps.

She looked up to see an insufferable grin and a challenge in his eyes. "But as you know, I don't answer questions after the briefing ends."

"You'll want to seriously consider answering this one."

"Will I? And then every other editor who has a correspondent here will be wanting to ask questions after the briefing ends." She leaned forward to rest her elbows on the podium.

"I don't think anyone else is going to be asking this question."

"Really?" She spied a raised hand. "You got a question too, Steve?"

The reporter glanced between her and the questioner. "Actually, more of a statement. None of us mind if he asks his question."

CJ had the distinct feeling she was being led into an ambush of some sort. "And why is that?"

"Because we'd like to have lunch sometime today," Katie answered.

The press corps nodded as one entity.

Blowing a resigned sign through the lips, CJ decided to give in. "Okay. You have one question and one question only. Ask it, Fishboy."

"I don't know whether I want to now," he pouted.

She rolled her eyes and growled in warning, "Danny."

"Yes, CJ?"

"I'm going to be walking out that door in a minute." She closed her briefing folder and removed her glasses.

"Marry me."

It took a minute for her to realise she was gaping like Gail and close her mouth. Another minute passed before she recovered her voice. "You know, Danny, that was more of a statement than a question."

He rose from his seat and strode towards her, a man on a mission. She couldn't break his gaze as he ascended the stairs and lowered himself onto one knee. "CJ, will you marry me?"

She tried to keep her expression impassive, but her lips betrayed her with a smile. "No ring?"

"I'm not stupid enough to choose jewellery without your input. Answer the question before the poor audience starves." He raised his eyebrows as muted laughter filled the room.

"I'll get back to you."

"CJ."

"Yes."

"Please answer the question."

"I did." CJ was pleased she managed to confuse him.

"You didn't." Danny paused, searching her face and finding her answer. "Okay. 'Yes' was a statement and not a question."

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why he's a top-notch journalist." She held her hand out to him. "Come up here."

He rewarded her with the smile that made her stomach perform an Irish jig. She pulled him into her arms and their lips met.

"I think we need a bucket of cold water."

She felt her cheeks flush as they separated their mouths but kept their arms around each other. "Sir."

Jed Bartlet smiled at them, his delight evident. She surveyed the room, the press corps giving them a standing ovation plus a few wolf whistles; Josh, Donna and Sam grinning from ear to ear; tears in Carol's eyes; Leo's face telling her, 'I'm proud of you, kid'. And Toby. She knew that look and tears pricked at her eyes as she mouthed 'Thank you'. He nodded.

She returned her attention to Danny. Leaning into him, she whispered, "I'll get you back for this."

"I look forward to it." He placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you."

"I probably need psychiatric attention," she grinned at his mock scowl, "but I love you too."


End file.
